


Uma concha para caber o mundo

by YuuiC



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Mermaid, Blood and Gore, Dark Fantasy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mermaid!Goro, Mild Sexual Content, Mild magic, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe, implied Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, maybe? How do you hand job a mermaid?, mentions of The Little Mermaid
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Ren não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. De repente, o que parecia ser um relacionamento duradouro, estava ruindo lentamente. E a culpa era, inegavelmente, sua. Por diversas razões. Parecia que o mundo estava desmoronando.O que ele não sabia era que o seu mundo cabia, perfeitamente, dentro de uma pequena concha.





	Uma concha para caber o mundo

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was write for a challange in another website. The theme choosen for me was "dark fantasy", but I didn't work that way... I guess. I'm still thinking it as a dark fantasy however.
> 
> Hey gente! Trazendo mais uma história que estava nos outros sites. Só estava esperando a "beijos" fazer um tempo. Ela foi escrita para um desafio de fantasia onde o tema sorteado pra mim foi "Fantasia Sombria". No fim os jurados não consideraram isso, mas eu continuo tratando dessa forma, por... N motivos. Espero que gostem <3 Essa foi a segunda história que eu oficialmente fiz pro fandom!
> 
> I made a comission with [Hayde](https://www.facebook.com/NWolfChronicles/) for [this fanart](https://imgur.com/Lylsae4)! Look at them, because they're BEAUTIFUL <3

_“O que está acontecendo com você?”_

A areia sob seus pés era macia, afundava com cada passar. As ondas, gentis, acariciavam suas solas em um movimento sutil, gracioso.

_“Você... Nós não éramos assim. O que tudo isso se tornou?”_

Sentia o vento acariciar seu corpo, levantar sua blusa, bagunçar seus cabelos. Parou um momento e fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação, sentindo o corpo se resfriar com a brisa.

_“Makoto...”, a sensação das mãos dela sobre seu rosto, o toque macio, o calor de seu corpo, tão perto, tão **carnal**._

_Fechou os olhos e esperou, **ansiou** , pelo beijo que não veio._

As ondas o despertaram da lembrança, tocando seus calcanhares, um pouco mais firmes agora. Fitou o mar; parecia agitado. Por que estaria? Seria muita arrogância pensar que era um reflexo do seus próprios sentimentos?

Certamente que sim.

_“Um relacionamento não se resume a sexo, Ren.”_

_“E, antes que esse também vire mais uma obrigação, eu preferiria que nós déssemos um tempo.”_

Olhou para a aliança, um gosto amargurado na boca. Tocou-a, fazendo-a rodar por seu dedo. Ameaçou tirá-la... recolocou-a.

— Um tempo. — Suspirou.

Ele achava que conseguia. Mas não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Eles precisavam mesmo daquilo?

Não sabia mais responder; Makoto, no entanto, parecia muito certa, principalmente quando retirou a aliança e a deixou sob a sua cômoda, enquanto se arrumava naquela noite.

Sua esperança restou, ainda que pequena, quando ela a pegou antes de ir embora, colocando-a junto de seu colar.

Desde aquele momento, ele não conseguia dormir. Comer. Se concentrar. Mas essas coisas não vieram antes? Não estaria ele mesmo afundando aquela relação?

O tempo serviria para isso, provavelmente. Refletir. Mas ele estava cansado.

As ondas continuaram acariciando seus calcanhares. Voltou a caminhar, a areia acolhendo as solas de seus pés, macia, fofinha.

Estava perto das rochas agora; as ondas que chegavam em seus pés eram meros fios de água, algumas gotas caindo em seus cabelos pelo impacto que elas faziam contra as pedras grandes.

Os salva-vidas odiavam que as pessoas ficassem ali. Escorregar e cair de cima das rochas era questão de segundos. Atrás delas, onde ele estava, era perigoso se machucar com algum estilhaço que se desprendia. Ele não ligava, contudo.

Fora ali que se beijaram pela primeira vez, escondidos dos outros, na visita à praia. Um verão há dois anos. Parecia que fora outro dia mesmo.

Estava se sabotando? Possivelmente.

Pisou em algo meio duro. Parou um momento, buscando na sola do pé para ver se ali se prendera — era uma conchinha. Não.

— Uma escama? — Piscou, pegando o pedaço e levando à altura dos olhos. Era de um azul clarinho, clarinho, quase branco. Contra a luz, certamente deveria ficar branco. Lustrado, _brilhoso_ — parecia uma joia. Nunca havia visto uma escama tão bela.

Olhou por entre as rochas para ver se algum peixe não estava ali, na parte rasa que chegava na areia; nada. Olhou novamente a escama; que bicho teria uma escama tão bonita?

Ergueu a vista um pouco mais adiante e então percebeu uma nadadeira — branca, translúcida. Arregalou os olhos; a escama deveria ser daquele bicho com certeza. Na certa deveria ter encalhado.

Afastou-se das pedras e correu pela areia, tentando alcançar o que quer que fosse que ali estava. Se fosse um peixe, ainda teria chance de salvá-lo.

Parou um momento, sentindo o sangue circular mais lento por suas veias, a respiração falhar o compasso. O lugar para onde estava indo era justamente o ponto onde costumava ficar a sós com Makoto — quando queriam se beijar, se tocar ou só... quando estavam de saco cheio dos outros.

— De todos os lugares, por que nesse? — Perguntou-se, engolindo o gosto amargo na boca novamente.

Sacudiu a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. Animais não escolhiam onde encalhar. Era somente uma coincidência; uma _infeliz_ coincidência. Seguiu a passos mais lentos e, para a sua surpresa, o que surgiu diante de seus olhos não era um bicho.

_Era uma pessoa_.

Os cabelos caramelo foram os primeiros que apareceram, misturando-se à areia, molhando-a devido a umidade dos fios. O rosto, ao que conseguia ver dali, era delicado; ainda estava um pouco longe. Foi aproximando-se mais, um arrepio subindo por sua espinha conforme os detalhes saltavam diante de sua vista.

Aquela pessoa tinha uma _cauda_. Cauda de peixe. Suas orelhas eram como nadadeiras — brancas, translúcidas como a ponta de sua cauda. Nas costas, barbatanas se projetavam, firmes, grossas, parecendo espinhos. A cauda era do mesmo azul clarinho da escama que ele havia achado. Piscou, atônito.

— Ok, isso deve ser uma fantasia. Tem pessoas que se fantasiam de sereias de toda forma. — Murmurou, um pouco distante da... _criatura_. Se era uma criatura. Ou uma pessoa; estava desacordada. — Fantasia ou não, preciso ajudá-la.

Pé ante pé, ele foi aproximando-se daquele que estava desmaiado. Talvez precisasse fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca para que voltasse a si; não lembrava muito das aulas de primeiro-socorros, mas talvez ajudasse. Estava quase se abaixando à frente dela, quando percebeu um movimento. Parou, estático.

A pessoa piscou lentamente uma, duas vezes, as íris carmesim parecendo letárgicas. Moveu lentamente a cabeça, desencostando-se da areia.

E, quando seus olhos se cruzaram, um _choque_ aconteceu.

Tão rápido quanto o quebrar da onda, a _criatura_ ergueu o tronco, a pele assumindo um tom azulado escuro, as barbatanas de suas costas se erguendo, mostrando todos os espinhos; seus olhos assumiram um fundo amarelado brilhoso, o seu pescoço abriu com o que pareciam ser _guelras_ e seus dentes se puseram para fora, afiados como os de um tubarão.

Ele caiu na areia, _perto demais_ para a sua própria segurança. Percebeu a criatura tentar agarrá-lo, as mãos com unhas tão afiadas quanto seus dentes. Começou a se arrastar para trás o mais rápido que conseguia sem tirar os olhos dela — Deus sabe o que aconteceria se ele não visse seus movimentos.

O bicho _guinchou_ , alto e ameaçador, usando as mãos para tomar impulso e se jogar para cima dele. Sentiu as costas baterem contra uma árvore atrás de si e o desespero consumiu-o por completo. Encolheu-se, fechando os olhos no instante em que a criatura tomou outro impulso para se atirar sobre si.

Outro guincho encheu o ar, dessa vez agudo, _doído_. Ele abriu os olhos e viu a criatura se torcer na direção de sua cauda, tentando puxá-la, porém não saindo do lugar. Ela começou a se espernear, rolando na areia, batendo as barbatanas no chão, nas pedras, guinchando ainda mais pela dor. Percebeu que a cada movimento brusco dela, mais e mais escamas caíam de sua cauda.

— Ei, para, para! — Ele disse, fazendo um gesto para que o animal se acalmasse. Ele, porém, continuou a se debater, cada vez mais desesperado. Levantou-se, meio desajeitado, tentando outra aproximação. — Calma! Se você continuar assim–!

Outro chiado em sua direção, quase um berro, os dentes pontiagudos brilhando, prontos para arrancar-lhe um pedaço. Sentia suas pernas tremerem, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com dó. Afastou-se um pouco mais, percebendo que a criatura fez o mesmo.

— Olha... Eu já entendi que você quer me... comer, estraçalhar, estripar, qualquer coisa assim. — Ele piscou, observando atentamente o corpo do animal. Estava envolto no que parecia ser uma rede... era de aço? E a ponta do rabo estava totalmente enroscada, cortada. Para piorar, a rede parecia estar presa embaixo de uma pedra. — Mas... você não parece que vai conseguir se soltar se continuar se debatendo.

O bicho fungou alto, os espinhos em suas costas erguendo-se mais. Ele percebeu quando a criatura apertou levemente os olhos, uma das barbatanas fazendo um espasmo... deveria tê-la machucado agora. Suspirou; aquilo seria difícil.

— Eu posso soltar você. Ou tentar. Mas você precisa me deixar se aproximar. O que acha? — O animal estalou os dedos, as garras prontas. — Por favor.

Olhou no fundo dos olhos da criatura. O carmesim brilhava, vívido, parecendo o próprio Sol ao entardecer. Sentia o ar faltar aos pulmões — era medo, era encanto, charme, _tudo_. Aquele bicho a sua frente era... indescritível.

De repente, ele se acalmou. O amarelo de sua esclerótica foi se desfazendo, dando espaço ao branco; as barbatanas das costas se recolheram, a pele foi voltando ao tom meio branco, meio amarelado, parecido com o seu próprio. As guelras em seu pescoço se fecharam totalmente, quase invisíveis na pele; as garras em suas mãos voltaram ao tamanho normal e ela relaxou os ombros, parecendo desistente.

Ele fez um sinal de cabeça, percebendo o bicho se ajeitar na areia. Foi a passos lentos se aproximando dele, observando a forma como a rede se enroscava em sua cauda, como suas escamas praticamente saltaram por conta do atrito. Engoliu em seco. Desceu mais rapidamente a vista, tentando encontrar onde a rede se prendia.

— Achei! — Percebeu a criatura dar um salto com sua afirmação; endureceu o corpo. Mal sinal. — Calma, achei onde a rede está presa.

Ambos se acalmaram. Ele foi devagar até a pedra que estava prendendo a rede; era grande. Não sabia se conseguiria movê-la, mas valia a tentativa. Enfiou as mãos dentro da água, os dedos na areia lodosa. Percebeu que o fim da pedra estava logo ali. Com um impulso, ergueu-a, mas só um pouquinho. Talvez se...

— Bate a cauda. — Pediu. O bicho, sem demora fez um movimento de chicote, derrubando-o no processo; bateu com o peito na pedra, sentindo o ar sair dos pulmões. — Merda...

A criatura riu. Ele respirou em jorros, olhando meio torto. Não era nada ameaçador, contudo. Também pudera, era um garoto magrela de uns vinte e tantos anos; e o que estava à sua frente era simplesmente o animal mais encantador de qualquer conto de fadas já escrito até então.

Tirando talvez pelo fato de que ele era mais assustador, mais agressivo e com um aparato de coisas cortantes.

Quando recobrou a respiração, aproximou-se da criatura, tentando soltá-la da rede. _Sentia_ o olhar sobre si, a forma como as escamas pareciam levantar-se, receando seu toque. Tentou ao máximo não encostar no animal, puxando a rede somente pelo aço, lento e cuidadoso, para que não o ferisse ainda mais.

Com muito custo, desfez o emaranhado que prendia a ponta de sua cauda, deslizando a rede para fora dela rapidamente depois disso. Respirou aliviado quando conseguiu, puxando o restante da rede para dentro da praia.

Assistiu a criatura curvar-se para observar o ferimento que tinha. Ela passava os dedos delicadamente pela nadadeira, afastando-a levemente, torcendo a expressão quando percebeu que ela se partiu um pouco. Soltou-a, tentando erguer agora as barbatanas das costas; chiou de dor outra vez. Ele percebeu que uma delas estava encavalando... deveria ser por isso que estava incomodando.

— Né... — Ameaçou se aproximar de novo. O bicho guinchou, mostrando os dentes outra vez. — Ah, qual é. Pensei que tínhamos virado amigos? Eu tirei a rede de você!

— Caso você não saiba, _sua raça_ fez com que eu ficasse preso nessa porcaria. — A criatura brandiu, o rancor pingando em sua voz. Seus olhos se arregalaram, o ar faltando de seus pulmões.

— Você fala!

— E você não pensa, só pode. — Ela grunhiu, tomando um impulso e voltando para a água. Ele percebeu a pele da criatura tomar o tom azulado novamente, mas não tão agressivo quanto em terra.

Tomando impulso com a mão, a criatura boiou até o local onde o balcão de areia fazia um tombo, ficando mais fundo; a partir dali, mergulhou, experimentando nadar. Torceu novamente a expressão; a dor estava forte, pelo visto. Ele acompanhava tudo da beira, a água translúcida fazendo as escamas daquele bicho brilharem ainda mais, o azul reluzir com o do mar.

Percebeu as barbatanas se erguerem para fora d’água, a criatura movendo-se de um lado para outro, ainda experimentando seus movimentos. Lembrava demais um tubarão, porém mais robusto, mais belo. Qualquer um que visse aquela barbatana ficaria, no mínimo, estonteado; ele mesmo estava.

A criatura colocou um pedaço da cabeça para fora da água, as escleróticas amarelas contrastando com o carmesim de suas íris. Moveu as nadadeiras que faziam parte de suas orelhas, espirrando água para os lados.

— Faça algo de útil pra mim. — Pestanejou, mal educada. Ele torceu a expressão, desgostoso. — Tem um caranguejo atrás daquela pedra. Pegue-o e me traga. — Ela apontou na direção onde o bicho estava.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas. Por que deveria obedecer aquele bicho? Contudo, era suspeito que, se ele estava pedindo isso, era porque não conseguiria fazer sozinho. Sua dó ainda era grande.

Devagar, ele foi até onde estava indicado. E o caranguejo realmente estava ali. Tentou pegá-lo, sem preparo e foi beliscado pela garra enorme.

— Au!

— Burro.

— Calada! Estou fazendo isso pra você! — Protestou. A criatura na água chiou, mergulhando e se debatendo. Depois, voltou à posição em que estava.

Tentou outra vez, agarrando o caranguejo pelas garras, para que ele não as usasse. Deu certo, apesar do bicho ter começado a se debater em suas mãos.

— Aqui, toma essa coisa. — Queria jogá-la, porém antes que conseguisse processar, a criatura saltou da água e a agarrou o caranguejo de suas mãos com uma força que o fez cair com a bunda na areia; de novo.

Percebeu como, facilmente, a criatura rompeu a casca grossa, despedaçando o bicho com as garras, os dentes, mastigando a carne com gula. Sua boca, seu peito, eram somente um líquido azulado, casca e carne. Um gelo subiu por suas veias — era isso que ela faria consigo, caso a provocasse o suficiente?

Ficaram em silêncio, ele evitando olhar enquanto a criatura comia. Apesar disso, não conseguia conter-se em espiá-la de soslaio. Ela pareceu perceber, oferecendo-lhe uma pata do caranguejo.

— Ah, não quero! Obrigado! — A criatura fez um muxoxo, enfiando a pata na boca para comê-la. — Né... você tem nome?

— E o que isso te interessa? — Foi a resposta ríspida.

— Eu te ajudei, poxa. — Ele murmurou. — E... queria te chamar de algo. Eu posso te dar um nome também. Talvez algo como belezu–!

— Me chame de Goro. Nada dessas coisas humanas idiotas.

— Ah. — Ele riu. — Não gosta de flerte? — Goro ergueu as sobrancelhas, mexendo as nadadeiras do rosto. — ... Não sabe o que é isso? Bom, deixa pra lá.

Quando Goro terminou sua janta, ele voltou à água, arrastando-se para a parte mais funda, parecendo mais confortável ali. Testou novamente o movimento da cauda e das barbatanas das costas... nada muito agradável, pelo visto. Ainda assim, ele percebeu quando Goro começou a mergulhar mais fundo.

— Ren! O meu nome é Ren! — Disse antes que Goro sumisse. Notou no brilho amarelo e carmesim por entre o translúcido das águas e, logo, o vulto foi se afundando mais no banco de areia, até que não pudesse mais vê-lo. — De nada pela ajuda. E o jantar também.

Suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do shorts. Estava quase anoitecendo; era bom voltar antes da ressaca. E talvez rezar para que aquilo não tivesse sido um sonho — ou uma alucinação.

* * *

Voltou ali uma semana depois para encontrar a orla vazia. Suspirou decepcionado. Talvez aquilo fosse, de fato, uma alucinação. Estava quase saindo, quando um som estranho pescou sua atenção.

Caminhou um pouco mais a frente, passando por uma enorme pedra — não costumava ir muito além dali; sequer sabia que existia mais praia depois daquele ponto. Para a sua surpresa, existia.

E Goro estava bem ali, à beira da areia, no que parecia ser um pequeno lago, formado por várias rochas por onde entrava a água do mar. Quando percebeu sua presença, a _sereia_ — se é que podia chamá-lo assim — logo ergueu as barbatanas das costas, torcendo a expressão; ela ainda estava encavalada.

— Você voltou. — Ele afirmou, desinteressado. — É mais burro do que eu imaginava.

— Vai fazer o quê? Me devorar? — Ren brincou, o sorriso meio de canto, debochado. No instante seguinte, se arrependeu; Goro _realmente_ poderia comê-lo. Era o que elas faziam, não? As sereias.

Percebeu quando as escleróticas ficaram amarelas e a pele azulada. Péssimo sinal. Engoliu em seco, prestes a correr, mas desistiu quando percebeu Goro relaxar, voltando a aparência “normal” — ou menos bizarra, que seja.

— Você é magro demais. Não enche nem um par de dentes meus. — Debochou. Ren fez um muxoxo, aproximando-se, desgostoso.

— Eu sei que sou magro, fraco e desajeitado, às vezes. Não precisa jogar na cara. — Deu de ombros, sentando-se ao lado da sereia. Percebeu que ele tinha algo nas mãos; era uma concha. — O que é isso?

— Molusco. — Respondeu, dando a conchinha na mão de Ren. — Ou o resto dele. Tem vários aqui. São fáceis de pegar. — Mal terminou a frase, Goro colocou a mão dentro da areia lodosa e tirou outro de lá. O bichinho batia as batinhas dentro da concha. — Um petisco apetitoso, eu diria.

Antes que Ren pudesse _comentar_ algo a respeito, Goro enfiou o bichinho na boca e, com uma sugada, o engoliu inteiro, mastigando a carne desinteressadamente. O outro, ao seu lado, parecia ter perdido o movimento do maxilar — ou se esqueceu como fechá-lo. A sereia ergueu as sobrancelhas e bateu as nadadeiras das orelhas, estranhando.

— Que cara feia é essa?

— Que _nojo!_ Olha o que você fez.

— É comida. — Protestou, dando novamente a concha na mão de Ren. — Toda e qualquer comida é bem-vinda.

Ficaram em silêncio. Ren observou como, compulsoriamente, Goro pegava os moluscos e sugava, desfazendo-se das conchinhas. Grunhiu, quase choroso, quando percebeu que eles haviam acabado — provavelmente haveria outros mais a fundo; por que ele não os pegava, Ren não sabia.

Olhou pelo corpo da criatura, percebendo que suas escamas ainda estavam faltantes, a nadadeira da ponta da cauda cortada. Suspirou, entristecido; ele ainda estava ferido? Uma semana não era o suficiente?

— Ainda está machucado?

— Você acha que eu me regenero ou algo assim? — Ren encolheu os ombros; Goro não gostava de perguntas burras. Ou coisas burras, quem sabe. — Ferimentos como esses demoram a cicatrizar. Principalmente se você não se alimenta direito.

— Você não sabe caçar? — Perguntou, assustado.

— Eu _não posso_ caçar, humano imbecil. — Goro arremessou uma conchinha na direção de Ren. Ele conseguiu pegá-la antes que acertasse sua testa. — Tenho sorte de ter um ou outro bicho imbecil por aqui. Caso contrário, estaria morto já.

Era inegável, Ren atestou. A sereia estava visivelmente magra; suas costelas estavam aparentes. Era possível que fosse, inclusive, uma anemia. Fitou o mar um momento; seria possível que ele tivesse uma forma de ajudá-lo? Se fosse refletir, o estado de Goro era, de alguma forma, sua culpa — já que a rede que o prendera era uma das muitas dos barcos pesqueiros.

— Eu posso te ajudar. — Ele afirmou. Percebeu Goro bater as nadadeiras das orelhas, desconfiado.

— Como? Virando minha comida?

— Você disse que eu sou muito magro!

— E você é. — A sereia bateu a cauda, espirrando água. — Além do que, carne de humano é borrachuda e não tem nutrientes.

— Eu pensei que vocês _comessem_ humanos.

— Na falta, qualquer coisa serve. — A sereia ergueu as barbatanas das costas, chiando alto pela dor. Ren percebeu como ele abria e fechava os dedos, parecendo aguentar a sensação.

— A ideia era... trazer peixes pra você comer, quem sabe? — Ren foi um pouco para trás, observando a barbatana encavalada. Lentamente, levou a mão até tocá-la. Percebeu quando Goro se assustou, os espinhos se propagando em sua direção, o tom azulado voltar à sua pele. Engolindo o medo, Ren segurou-a firme entre os dedos e, com um puxão preciso, colocou-a no lugar.

Goro guinchou alto pela dor do movimento. Respirou em jorros e, um tempo depois, experimentou abrir e fechar as barbatanas. Fez o gesto uma, duas, três vezes. A dor tinha passado. Suspirou, aliviado, acalmando-se no processo, voltando à sua outra aparência.

— Se... — A sereia o olhou de soslaio, desconfiada. — Você puder trazer peixes grandes, seria uma boa ajuda. Como... essa agora.

— Posso. Não são tão caros quanto parecem.

— Não sei o que isso significa, mas... — Goro entrou na água, fazendo um movimento gracioso e fluído enquanto virava-se de barriga para cima, boiando. — Obrigado.

— Nada. — Ren observou-o, admirando a forma como as escamas brilhavam contra o Sol.

Em outro movimento, assistiu quando a sereia mergulhou e passou por uma fenda entre as pedras, a ponta de sua cauda desaparecendo para o mar profundo além dali. Suspirou, levantando-se e se espreguiçando.

Ao menos, agora, tinha um motivo para continuar voltando ali — sem ser as lembranças de sua namorada ou o sentimento de amargura.

* * *

> **Amamiya Ren [11:30]:** _Makoto... como você está? Espero que bem._
> 
> **Amamiya Ren [11:50]:** _Saudades..._

A primeira vez que ele trouxera comida, fora uma experiência assustadora. Antes que pudesse se aproximar de Goro, ele já havia colocado os dentes enormes e afiados para fora, as garras saltadas, as barbatanas das costas totalmente arqueadas; antes mesmo de questionar algo, a sereia havia pulado em si, derrubando os peixes da sacola e, sem qualquer cerimônia, começou a dilacerá-los.

Duas vezes foi pego desprevenido dessa maneira. Agora, já mais ciente, antes de chegar ao pequeno lago, ele já arremessava os peixes que trazia. Podia ouvir o som deles colidirem contra a areia e, nem segundos depois, o som da água do mar se agitando quando Goro os atacava.

Era quase como alimentar um animal feroz, um tigre ou um leão. Até um cachorro agressivo, talvez. Era meio... ridículo pensar dessa maneira. Mas era o mais próximo da realidade. Depois de se satisfazer com a comida, eles costumavam sentar-se próximos um do outro, aproveitando a sensação da água do mar.

Como aquele momento, onde Goro insistentemente sugava um dos ossos do peixe, tentando consumir até o último pedaço de carne que havia. Ren, imóvel, observava o gesto grotesco; ao menos era algo para se distrair da amargura...

Do fato de sua namorada sequer lhe responder as mensagens.

Suspirou, voltando sua vista para a pequena lagoa, as ondas quebrando pelas pedras que a formavam. O som do mar, das gaivotas... era tudo meio melancólico. Talvez somente os sons de Goro, ao seu lado, destoavam de tudo aquilo; chegava a ser até engraçado.

— Hey. — Assustou-se quando a sereia o chamou. — Que porcaria é essa na sua mão? — Perguntou e, sem qualquer noção de espaço pessoal, Goro pegou em sua mão, trazendo-a para próximo de sua vista.

Ele falava do anel de compromisso. Observava-o com curiosidade, porém sem encanto em seu olhar. Já Ren, contudo, parecia mais interessado em notar como a mão de Goro era delicada, apesar de ter unhas afiadas; o seu pegar era leve, sutil. A pele entre os dedos era tão fina que, Ren podia jurar, se partiria ao menor toque. A sensação era a mesma de segurar um peixe, apesar de Ren saber que ele era mais parecido com um anfíbio — talvez seria como pegar um sapo?

Será que ele coaxava também?

— Isso é um anel de compromisso. Nós usamos quando... estamos em um relacionamento com outra pessoa. Para mostrar que estamos juntos. — Respondeu depois de um longo momento. Goro soltou sua mão, movendo as nadadeiras em seu rosto, focando o mar.

— Hm. Entendo.

— Vocês tem algo assim?

— Mais ou menos. — Percebeu como Goro se remexeu, inquieto. — Não é tão... sutil dessa forma.

— Hm.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, as ondas quebrando com mais intensidade nas pedras. Percebeu quando Goro começou a bater a cauda na água — as escamas ainda pareciam soltar-se de sua pele, porém o corte da nadadeira estava cicatrizando. Era o que ele esperava.

— Goro, sereias cantam mesmo? — Ren perguntou, apoiando o queixo na mão, sem retirar os olhos das escamas da sereia. O azul delas era sutil, sutil; e, como ele imaginava, elas ficavam brancas na luz do Sol.

— Sim, cantam. — Ele respondeu, desinteressado.

— Você... poderia cantar pra mim? — Pediu, percebendo o outro arregalar os outros, as nadadeiras do rosto inquietas. — Considere como uma outra forma de me agradecer pelos peixes.

— Não posso. — Goro foi menos ríspido do que Ren imaginou. Foi a sua vez de arregalar os outros, desentendido. — Cantar é... um ato de acasalamento.

_Ah._

— De–Desculpa! Eu não sabia!

— Óbvio que não sabia, sua mula. Você ainda é humano... — Goro ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Ou não. Sua inteligência é bem limitada. — Ren encolheu-se com a ofensa. Às vezes as palavras dele machucavam; talvez não mais que os dentes, supunha.

— Eu... acho que estou carente. Só isso. — Comentou meio à esmo. De soslaio, percebeu a criatura ficar curiosa, pendendo a cabeça para o lado com a sua afirmação. — Você... não sabe o que é isso também?

— Talvez não leve o mesmo nome? Quem sabe... — Goro ajeitou-se na areia. Parecia uma foca fazendo isso; era no mínimo inusitado. — E tem como curar isso?

— Curar, não, mas... — Ren pausou. Seria abuso, não seria? Se consolar com uma criatura que mal entendia o significado de carinho. — Tem formas de aliviar.

— Podemos tentar? Já que você tão gentilmente alivia minha fome.

— Não é a mesma coisa, sabia disso, não é?

— Então morra com isso. — Ren suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, desacreditado. — Só estava tentando ajudar.

— Ok. Só... não se assuste, então? — Pediu e, devagar, quis se aproximar da sereia. Percebeu a forma como as barbatanas se levantaram, parando um instante. — Goro.

— Eu não sei o que você vai fazer comigo, imbecil! — Chiou, desgostoso.

— Isso se chama _beijo_ e é o que eu quero tentar com você. Se você queria me consolar de algum modo. — Fez um muxoxo. Goro abaixou as barbatanas no mesmo instante, movendo as nadadeiras do rosto. — Confie só um pouco em mim e... não coloque os dentes pra fora, por favor.

Devagar, Ren levou a mão até o rosto de Goro, a ponta dos dedos tocando sua bochecha levemente. A pele era macia, porém ele podia sentir as pequenas elevações das escamas — imperceptíveis contra o Sol. Notou no formado de seu nariz, nas nadadeiras, a forma como o cabelo se grudava ao rosto.

Focou em seus olhos e, sem as escleróticas amarelas, o carmesim de suas íris era _brilhoso_ , _brilhoso_ , _brilhoso_. Podiam pérolas serem vermelhas? Pois elas pareciam pérolas; quase como se fossem feitas de vidro. Percebeu Goro piscar, curioso. Sua respiração estava irregular — sentia que ele estava nervoso, segurando-se para não fazer algum movimento que pudesse machucar Ren.

Aproximou mais um pouquinho o rosto do dele — pensou que sentiria um forte cheiro de peixe, mas não. Goro cheirava a sal, o mesmo cheiro do mar. E um misto de algas... era quase um perfume, meio doce. Mais alguns milímetros — sentia os lábios roçarem nos seus. Encostou-os; estavam molhados e com gosto de peixe; também pudera, ele estava comendo nem a um segundo atrás.

Sentiu as nadadeiras se moverem, os pingos de água resvalarem em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e mergulhou na sensação, apertando mais a boca contra a dele. Experimentou movê-la, capturando seu lábio superior. Surpreendentemente, a sereia correspondeu, parecendo entender o gesto. Ren subiu as mãos para os cabelos caramelados, querendo tocá-los desde que o vira a primeira vez; eram _sedosos_ , apesar de estarem sempre molhados. Enroscou os dedos ali, adorando a sensação.

Ele mudou do lábio superior para o inferior, demorando-se, sugando com calma. Sentiu que Goro levantara as barbatanas outra vez, mas era um movimento mais sutil, menos ameaçador. Resolveu espiar, percebendo que ele fazia um movimento contínuo de erguê-las um pouco e abaixá-las. Notou, também, que Goro parecia tão absorto na sensação quanto ele próprio.

E foi nesse detalhe que resolveu separar as bocas, afastando-se da criatura. Assistiu a forma como ela abriu os olhos, piscando desnorteada, se questionando o motivo do toque ter acabado abruptamente.

— Vocês... fazem isso de graça, então? — Foi a pergunta de Goro, um instante depois.

— Como assim? Sereias beijam também? — Ren questionou, devolvendo uma pergunta com outra. Estava começando a concordar com Goro sobre sua inteligência.

A sereia nada disse, somente desviou o olhar e, num movimento rápido, atirou-se na água. Sem olhar para trás, ela sumiu pela fenda das pedras, perdendo-se mar à dentro. Ren suspirou; talvez tivesse exigido demais dele.

Queria sentir-se mal, contudo só conseguia ter um sentimento meio agridoce. Pensou, por um breve momento, que a sensação seria a mesma de beijar Makoto — talvez até imaginá-la ali, no lugar de Goro. A verdade, no entanto, era que ele não conseguia.

Se isso era bom ou mal, Ren só decidiria à noite. Ou talvez nem nessa noite. Numa próxima, quem sabe? Poderia não decidir também.

Sua mensagem continuava sem resposta ao fim do dia. E ele sequer se importou com ela também.

* * *

Ele estava compulsivamente se pegando com uma _sereia_. E nenhum arrependimento passava por sua cabeça; nem mesmo a lembrança de que, talvez, ele ainda estivesse um relacionamento.

Eles estavam dando um tempo, não estavam?

Goro se tornou assustadoramente receptivo depois da primeira vez. E, agora, Ren até podia encostar em sua cintura, tomando muito cuidado para não esbarrar nas barbatanas e se machucar no processo. A sensação das guelras abrindo e fechando sob sua palma, enquanto ela repousava no pescoço de Goro, ainda era meio estranho, mas aceitável.

E os lábios dele tinham um gosto tão, _tão_ bom sem o peixe para impregná-los.

Separaram-se para que Ren pudesse puxar o ar, encostando testa com testa. Goro movia as nadadeiras do rosto, espirrando água nele — estava sempre molhado. Ren suspeitava que ele precisava disso, por alguma razão. Sorriu com o toque delicado das gotas em sua pele.

— Cansou? — Foi a pergunta desinteressada da sereia. Ren riu ainda mais, se afastando dele.

— Só um pouco. Mas eu me sinto um drogado. — Goro pendeu a cabeça para o lado, o olhar curioso. — É... alguém que fica dependente de algo que não pode.

— E por que não poderia? Por que eu posso te comer? — Goro ergueu as sobrancelhas, deixando as escleróticas ficarem amarelas. Quando percebeu que Ren sequer reagiu, desistiu da ameaça. — Não tem graça, você não se assusta mais.

— Estou convivendo tempo suficiente para saber quando você está blefando. — A sereia sacudiru as nadadeiras do rosto novamente, virando-o para olhar para o mar.

Estavam em cima das pedras agora, um pouco afastados da praia. Ali, as ondas quebravam com mais força, molhando constantemente os dois — para Goro, parecia ser mais relaxante. Ren, no entanto, estava mais alerta, pois escorregar era questão de um piscar de olhos.

— Não tem problema você fazer isso comigo? Já que... — Goro começou, virando o rosto para fitar seu anel. — Você tem alguém.

— Não tem, porque... nós não estamos de fato _juntos_. — Ren suspirou. — Ela pediu um tempo da relação. Eu... ainda estou usando isso porque... — Revirou o anel no dedo. Queria tirá-lo, mas não conseguia. — Nem eu mesmo sei.

— Hm.

— Você parece incomodado. Por quê? Isso é contra... algo que você acredita? — _Ou sei lá_ , pensou, mas não completou. Sereias tinham alguma conduta dessa forma? Fidelidade?

— Normalmente, nós temos um único par a vida toda. — Goro comentou, balançando a cauda. — E a marca disso... não sai como esse negócio no seu dedo. É pra sempre.

— Vocês _marcam_ o par de vocês? — Ele acenou, pensativo. — Então... você nunca teve ninguém, eu suponho? Já que não tem marca nenhuma no seu corpo.

— A única sereia que eu vi, além de mim, foi a minha mãe. — Goro sorriu, meio amargo.

— Se–sério? E onde ela está agora? — Ren perguntou, tentando amenizar a conversa. Talvez tivesse sido interesseiro demais querer saber esses detalhes. Por mais que eles, _de fato_ , estivessem se pegando fazia _um tempo_. — Talvez em alguma outra praia ou–

— Morta. — Ren gelou com o tom fúnebre que saiu dos lábios de Goro. Fitou-o, piscando atônito. — Ela morreu na minha frente. Com um arpão no meio do peito.

— A–Ah. — Ren pensou em dizer algo, mas antes que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, Goro lançou-se ao mar, um movimento que foi _gracioso_ , seu corpo formando um arco perfeito enquanto ele mergulhava. Ren tampou o rosto com o braço quando a água bateu contra si. — Goro!

— Eu não ligo. Isso faz muito tempo. — Percebeu que a sereia ficou somente com metade da cabeça para fora da água. Ela se aproximou da rocha novamente, pegando um de seus pés, as unhas resvalando na sola. — Mudando de assunto... _isso_ é uma coisa estranha.

— Pés? — Ren ria, sentindo cócegas. Goro separou seus dedos, observando-os curiosamente.

— Sim. Você consegue nadar com isso?

— Consigo. Talvez não tão bem quanto você, mas ainda assim...

— Hmm... — Percebeu como os olhos da sereia brilhavam. Ela parecia ter pensado em algo. — Da próxima vez, venha com uma roupa que consiga nadar.

— Eu? — Goro afastou-se dele, indo para o mar aberto. — Ei, onde vai?

— Sim, você. E eu vou caçar. — Percebeu quando as barbatanas nas costas de Goro se arquearam, as escleróticas ficaram amarelas e os dentes saíram de sua boca. — Até outro dia.

Antes da despedida, ele sumiu pela água. Ren ainda tentou ver algum vulto, mas as ondas eram mais fortes e o camuflaram no azul infinito. Suspirou. Estava cada vez mais e mais cativado por ele. Seria uma sentença? O anel ainda não saíra de seu dedo, contudo. O que o prendia à Makoto, no fim das contas?

Devagar, deixou as pedras. E, em seu apartamento, horas mais tarde, tentou buscar por uma sunga que fosse bonita — para quê, nem ele sabia. Nada iria se comparar a Goro no fim das contas e a sereia sequer notaria nisso.

* * *

— Que coisa _ridícula_ é essa? — Ren torceu a expressão, percebendo como Goro mexia as nadadeiras do rosto, espantado.

— Uma _sunga_. Você não pediu que eu viesse com algo que pudesse nadar? Pois então.

— Estranho. — Goro foi se arrastando pela areia, para dentro do mar. Sem questionar, Ren foi seguindo-o, lentamente.

Foi percebendo a areia se tornar mais lodosa conforme caminhava, até que seus pés não mais tocassem o chão. Foi deixando-se boiar devagar, mais concentrado em prestar atenção na presença de Goro. Ele estava mais à frente, as barbatanas de suas costas sendo a única coisa visível sobre a água. Ren foi impulsionando o corpo, começando a nadar para segui-lo.

As ondas atrapalhavam suas braçadas. Às vezes tinha que segurar a respiração quando elas quebravam, evitando que água entrasse por seu nariz. Não era fã de nadar no mar aberto, mas era o que tinha para hoje — esperava que Goro, no fim das contas, pudesse socorrê-lo se algo acontecesse.

Parou um momento quando, na distração, não notou mais a sereia à sua frente. Olhou para trás e percebeu que estava a metros consideráveis da praia. Foi surpreendido por uma onda um pouco maior, sacudirndo a cabeça, sentindo os cabelos grudarem-se ao seu rosto.

— Goro? Ei, Goro! Não acha que estamos um pouco longe? — Chamou pelo outro. Nenhum sinal. — Goro! O que diabos você–!

Sentiu um puxão forte em seu calcanhar e, no mesmo instante, ele estava submerso. Trancou a respiração, fechando a boca e os olhos; não estava preparado para aquilo. Uma brincadeira idiota.

Tentou voltar à superfície, porém a mão em seu calcanhar firmou-se mais, puxando-o para o fundo. Fez força novamente, para cima; em vão. O coração começou a bater mais rápido, zumbindo em seu ouvido.

Sentia um vulto próximo de si, passando próximo de seu corpo. Não sabia o que era. Seria Goro? Só poderia ser ele. Por que o estava puxando para o fundo? Não poderia ser que...

Ren desesperou-se. Começou a se debater, mas ao invés de conseguir subir, ele estava se afundando ainda mais. Não podia abrir a boca ou respirar, senão se afogaria. Sentiu as garras de Goro resvalarem em sua cintura, tentando aquietá-lo; agarrou-se aos ombros da sereia. Sequer podia abrir os olhos.

Então, Goro baixou seu maxilar e, de repente, a boca da sereia estava na sua. Sentiu quando ele enfiou a língua, comprida, pegajosa, até a sua garganta. A sensação de vômito era forte, porém nada veio ao seu esôfago. Uma coisa pastosa parecia estar se formando ali, na sua entrada para os brônquios e também seu esôfago.

A língua saiu de sua boca e, antes que pudesse perceber, ela estava em seu nariz, quase entrando por suas narinas, a mesma sensação pastosa passando por elas. Tentou se livrar do outro, mas o corpo estava mole; estava começando a faltar ar.

Uma voz veio imperativa logo em seguida:

— Respire.

E, como se por um encanto, ele obedeceu. O ar passou, enchendo seus pulmões, porém sem a ardência da água. Pensou em abrir os olhos — esses, por sua vez, arderam ao menor contato com a água.

Lábios vieram até suas pálpebras e, por uma fresta entre elas, sentiu uma soprada. Primeiro no olho direito, depois no esquerdo. Um toque delicado na ponta de seu nariz, como quem dizia para que olhasse; e ele assim o fez.

À sua frente, Goro sorria meio de canto, os cabelos espalhados, as escleróticas amarelas, o carmesim brilhoso, a pele azulada. As barbatanas em suas costas estavam arqueadas, mas não tinham os espinhos — só estavam em pé. Os dentes não se propagavam para além de sua boca — sua arcada parecia mais com a de um humano do que a de um tubarão, como era em terra.

Daquela forma, Ren pensou, ele _era_ a criatura mais bela que já tinha posto os olhos. Era diferente de quando estava na superfície, quando assumia essa forma lá. Ou talvez essa fosse a forma _real_ dele, sem estar em perigo eminente.

— Você pode falar. — Goro comentou, o sorriso não abandonando seus lábios. — Só não pode voltar à superfície, senão eu vou ter de fazer tudo de novo.

— Pera, o quê?

— Selar suas narinas, sua boca e seus olhos. — Sentiu Goro tocar seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, as unhas resvalando com cuidado, _sensualidade_. — Assim você pode respirar aqui embaixo. Comigo.

— Ah. Era isso que você... Mas, espera, pra qu–. — Muitas perguntas e Goro não parecia interessado em nenhuma delas. Tanto que calou-o com um selinho sutil, começando a sugar seu lábio superior, devagar.

Ren foi assistindo as íris carmesim se expandirem, começando a tomar o lugar das escleróticas. O amarelo foi empurrado para o canto, quase inexistindo. As nadadeiras em seu rosto estavam inquietas; sentiu quando a mão de Goro subiu por seu ombro, as unhas arranhando sua pele bem, _bem_ de leve.

Ele queria dar uns amassos embaixo d’água? Era sério? Ren riu um pouco, mas achou interessante a premissa. Resolveu render-se ao beijo, tocando o rosto da sereia com cautela, sabendo que as guelras em seu pescoço _agora_ tinham utilidade.

Mas antes que pudesse se perder muito, Goro rompeu o contato, livrando-se de seu toque. Ambas as mãos estavam em seu ombro e ele começou a esfregar o rosto contra o seu, delicado. Sentiu também quando a cauda começou a roçar em suas pernas, as nadadeiras ao redor dela fazerem um carinho sutil.

— Goro, o quê–? — Quis questionar, porém ouviu um som baixinho chegar aos seus ouvidos. Era... uma música? Não. Concentrou-se mais e percebeu que o som vinha de Goro. — Você...

Ele nada disse, somente afastou um momento o rosto de Ren, o carmesim sendo a única cor predominante em seus olhos. Fez um som baixinho, macio, começando a nadar para trás de Ren, o corpo se _esfregando_ contra o seu. Fez uma volta completa e repetiu, dessa vez convidando-o a passar a mão por sua cauda. Ren deixou os dedos deslizarem por ela, acompanhando o movimento que Goro fazia, adorando como as nadadeiras se enroscavam em seus dígitos, deslizavam por ele.

As barbatanas nas costas de Goro abriam-se e fechavam, parecendo intensificar o som que sua garganta produzia, espalhá-lo pela água. Ren queria acompanhar cada movimento, mas não conseguia se virar tão rápido. Sentiu quando as mãos de Goro voltaram à sua cintura e, de repente, ele estava à sua frente uma vez mais, nariz com nariz, as bocas se roçando.

Pensou em dizer algo, mas teve os lábios tomados novamente, a boca sendo invadida pela língua de Goro, enroscando-se com a sua. Sentiu quando a cauda dele passou pelo meio das suas pernas e, então, _alguma coisa_ dura começou a se esfregar contra ele.

_Aquilo era um pinto?_

Desgrudou-se um momento de Goro, um _gemido_ escapando por seus lábios, querendo perguntar. Porém a sereia, insistente, voltou a beijá-lo. Talvez aquilo fosse uma forma de Goro dizer que não era momento de falar. Riu entre o beijo, desfazendo-se nos lábios dele.

Sentiu os braços de Goro passarem por baixo dos seus, as unhas arranhando suas costas, seus ombros. Sua cauda esfregava-se contra ele insistentemente e, a essa altura, ele não podia mais resistir à própria excitação, esfregando-se contra a sereia também. Naquele momento, praguejou a sunga que separava o contato pele com pele.

Ren passou os braços pela cintura de Goro, mantendo-o firme, deixando que ele ditasse o compasso do que eles fariam. Ele era o dono daquele lugar de todo modo. O mar era dele e Ren era só um intruso — ou um convidado ousado desfazendo-se em carícias que ele nunca pensou que trocaria com alguém.

O beijo foi ficando mais exigente, o esfregar da cauda contra o meio das suas pernas mais forte, mais rápido, as unhas desenhando livremente as suas costas. Ele estava _quase lá_ , sentindo um calor no ventre se acumular mais, mais, _mais_.

Então, Goro parou, afastando-se só um pouco, começando a levá-los para a superfície. Antes que pudesse pensar, Ren já estava vendo o céu azul, o ar entrando por seus pulmões de maneira diferente, sentindo aquela camada pastosa se dissolver de seu nariz e sua garganta.

— Por quê? — Vociferou em jorros. Sentiu a cauda de Goro voltar ao meio de suas pernas, esfregando a ereção dele contra a sua novamente. Gemeu contido pelo toque.

— Não precisa assistir à tudo. — Goro comentou, o carmesim ainda sendo a única cor de seus olhos. Sentiu quando ele colou peito com peito, a boca indo até uma região próxima ao seu ombro. — E também...

Ren não quis mais pensar. Agarrou-se à sereia e, de repente, sentiu os dentes perfurarem sua pele _lentamente_ em uma mordida _firme_. Goro se esfregou mais rápido, com mais força, os dentes apertando sua pele no mesmo compasso, na mesma intensidade. E, de repente, tudo na vista de Ren ficou branco, como se pequenas estrelas se pintassem diante de seus olhos.

Ficaram parados por um tempo, até que os dentes em sua pele aliviaram a pressão, a cauda se afastou dele. Sentiu Goro levar sua cabeça até seu ombro e, lentamente, guiá-lo à praia.

Chegaram até lá ajudado pelas ondas, praticamente arrastados por elas até a beira da areia. Quando sentiu seus ombros encontrarem terra, Ren virou-se de barriga para cima, fitando o céu e o Sol, a respiração ainda em jorros. Sentia algo meio pastoso na barriga e, _principalmente_ , dentro da sunga, mas esse ele queria ignorar. Fechou os olhos um instante.

Foi quando a luz sobre suas pálpebras diminuiu. Abriu lentamente os olhos para espiar o que acontecia. Goro estava acima de si, os cabelos caramelos brilhando como ouro contra o Sol, a pele pingando água levemente. O carmesim havia voltado ao tamanho normal, mas eles estavam _brilhando_ de uma forma diferente, quase como se fosse uma libido contida — ou um pós-libido, as barbatanas de suas costas arqueadas para tampar mais o Sol que os atingia.

Sem pensar, Ren puxou seu rosto para beijá-lo. Beijou-o intensamente, explorando dentro de sua boca, como Goro fizera até agora. Não se importava com os dentes afiados, nem se sereia resolvesse matá-lo agora. Só queria aproveitar a sensação do beijo dele novamente, aproveitar que seu corpo estava sobre o seu, encostando-se mais, ele praticamente deitado sobre si.

— Me deixa... — Ren suplicou, suspirando alto, quando as bocas se separaram. — Te levar pra casa. — Goro riu, abrindo e fechando as barbatanas.

— O que é isso, agora? — Ren fez suas testas se encostarem. Goro não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com nenhum toque que ele fazia sobre sua pele.

— Eu não sei. Eu só... — Ele apertou a vista, dando um selinho em seus lábios. — Não tem como você se tornar humano?

Encarou o carmesim dos olhos de Goro. Eles não mudaram seu brilho, tampouco ele pareceu se alarmar com a pergunta. Sua vista continuava baixa, sedutora, praticamente enfeitiçando Ren a cada segundo que passava.

— Se eu disser que sim, o que você faria?

Ren arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe. Tirou as mãos do rosto de Goro para se apoiar e levantar o tronco, fazendo a sereia escorregar por sua barriga. Ele continuava com o mesmo olhar, a mesma postura — estaria o próprio Goro enfeitiçado, em um momento de insanidade pós-orgasmo?

— O que você quer dizer com isso? Tem um modo? — Percebeu quando Goro tocou o local onde havia mordido. Surpreendentemente, não doía. Ren sequer tinha visto sangue. Foi então que uma ficha caiu. — Você _me marcou?_ Como, como–!

— Se — Goro começou, não se importando com o espanto de Ren. — Eu me tornar humano, você será o único responsável. E eu vou ter de viver sob a sua asa. Para sempre. — Ele ajeitou-se, afastando-se de Ren, voltando mais para o mar. — Lembre-se que sereias só tem _um_ parceiro. Mesmo que eu vire humano, essa premissa não muda.

— Você... comigo...

— Eu já te marquei meu. — Ele sorriu, meio de canto, meio melancólico. — Resta saber se você quer me marcar como seu.

O silêncio. As ondas quebravam na areia com calma, molhando ambos. A cada momento sob o Sol, Goro parecia brilhar mais: os cabelos, as escamas, as barbatanas, tudo. Ele era a imagem da perfeição. Ameaçadoramente perfeito; ameaçadoramente sedutor. Tudo.

_Tudo lindo demais para ser real_.

— Como... eu faço isso? — Goro balançou as nadadeiras do rosto, sua expressão ficando mais séria. Ele puxou o ar lentamente pela boca, anunciando cada palavra com cuidado.

Ren prestou atenção em cada detalhe, absorvendo com dificuldade. Depois da explicação, eles permaneceram em silêncio e, não muito depois, Goro partiu, de volta ao mar. Ren permaneceu ali, refletindo. Saiu quando era quase noite, não acendendo uma única luz em seu apartamento.

E, de dentro dele, ele não saiu por vários dias. Pensou e repensou em cada palavra que Goro havia dito. O peso que cada uma delas tinha, a responsabilidade.

Quando estava quase completando uma semana, ele tomou uma decisão. Tirando a aliança de compromisso, foi dormir, esperando descansar para o que faria no dia seguinte.

* * *

_“Ren? Que bom, me ligou em boa hora. Acho que precisamos conversar. Na realidade, estava para te ligar esses dias, mas...”_

A noite foi caindo lentamente. Das janelas do apartamento, ele podia ver como o Sol tingia o céu de laranja. Apertava os dedos nas mãos, inquieto, ansioso.

_“Makoto... Eu...”_

_“Podemos marcar um dia?”_

_“Não, não podemos.”_

Quando já estava escuro, ele levantou-se, pegando a pequena mochila com as coisas que havia separado. Olhou uma última vez o porta-retratos onde, hoje, ainda existia a foto dele com Makoto. Abaixou-o junto da aliança e, sem demoras, saiu.

_“Como não? O que aconteceu?”_

_“Eu acho que nosso tempo pode ser definitivo.”_

_“... Entendo.”_

A areia sob seus pés era macia. Ainda estava quente devido ao Sol da manhã. O mar, contudo, estava revolto, as ondas quebrando com força na orla da praia. Pareciam querer rechaçá-lo; talvez soubessem o que ele faria.

Estava determinado. Não havia ressaca que o impedisse. Daquele dia não passaria.

_“Não vou dizer que não fico chateada, mas acho um bom desfecho. Estávamos desgastados, não é?”_

_“Muito, eu diria.”_

_“Tudo bem. De todo modo, eu ainda gostaria de te ver. Gosto muito de você e queria conversar sobre a nossa amizade daqui pra frente.”_

Antes de chegar ao pequeno lago onde sempre se encontravam, tirou da mochila a peixeira, olhando-a uma vez mais. Segurou o cabo dela com força, vendo seu próprio rosto refletido na lâmina. A respiração começou a falhar; engoliu em seco e, por fim, prosseguiu.

_“No momento, acho melhor mantermos dessa forma. Mais para frente, quem sabe. Ainda preciso de momentos comigo.”_

_“Eu entendo perfeitamente, Ren. Mas não esqueça que, apesar de tudo, eu ainda te amo.”_

_“Eu também, Makoto.”_

Encontrou-o deitado sobre a areia, longe da água. Assustou-se de começo. Goro estava diferente: magro, quase esquelético. Porém a barriga estava inchada. Ele sequer se mexeu quando percebeu Ren ali, parado, com a peixeira na mão.

— O que... aconteceu em uma semana? — Perguntou, os dedos trêmulos, enquanto se aproximava com passos um pouco mais rápidos.

— Você veio... — A voz era um fio. — Que bom. Eu estava esperando por isso; eu confiei em você.

— Confiou... — Ren abaixou-se diante dele. — E se eu... tivesse desistido?

— Eu morreria. — O sorriso no rosto de Goro era assustador. — Você... lembra o que tem de fazer, não é? — Ren acenou, hesitante. — Se você tiver medo, nada vai mudar. E eu... vou morrer em vão.

Ele engoliu em seco. Goro, lentamente, virou-se com o peito para cima, a respiração vagarosa, fraca. Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Ren, o carmesim meio apagado, fadigado.

Devagar, Ren pegou a peixeira e, encostando a lâmina com cuidado sobre o peito da sereia, começou a cortá-la verticalmente. A mão estava trêmula, mas não o suficiente para desviar a faca de seu caminho.

Percebeu quando a pele de Goro tornou-se azulada, o amarelo invadir suas escleróticas, os dentes saírem para fora da boca. O guincho que escapou de sua garganta pela dor foi _agudo_ , porém ele estava fraco demais para reagir. Quase cadavérico.

Ren repetiu o corte uma vez mais, até que a pele pudesse ser aberta. Nesse momento, largou a peixeira e, delicadamente, apoiou Goro em um de seus braços, separando a pele com as mãos livres, da mesma forma que se abria um peixe.

Podia ver, então, cada um dos órgãos dele. O coração pulsando, o fígado, o estômago, os pulmões... Tudo em perfeito funcionamento. Olhou para Goro, no fundo dos olhos. Estampado ali estava a dor, o caos, o desespero; as íris estavam fundas, _fundas_ , _fundas_ , parecendo um abismo sem fim.

Engoliu em seco novamente, sentindo os olhos lagrimejarem. Não poderia fraquejar agora. Já fora até ali. Lentamente, apesar de a vista não deixar, ele tentou procurar. Os órgãos pareciam se encolher mais e mais, como se escondessem algo.

— No... meio... — Era o murmúrio. Goro estava morrendo. _Em seus braços_.

Ren piscou, tentando retardar as lágrimas, mas elas já estavam rolando por sua face, nublando sua visão. A lente não ajudava tampouco — estava incomodando seu olho, fazendo-o piscar desnecessariamente. Sentiu quando Goro agarrou seu ombro, ficando as unhas ali.

— Ren...

— Achei! Eu achei! — Ele disse, percebendo a pequena coisa brilhosa, bem ali ao lado do coração.

— Puxa. — Sentia a pressão da mão de Goro fraquejar em seu ombro.

— Não morra agora! — Ren protestou, desesperado. Engoliu em seco e, devagar, enfiou a mão dentro do peito de Goro.

Foi buscando lentamente, passando por cada órgão. Sentia o coração dele bater contra seus dedos, um arrepio gélido subir por seu braço. Ele estava pegando algo dentro de um ser _vivo_. Estava soluçando de desespero; com a ponta dos dedos, sentiu a pequena concha. Foi movendo-os até conseguir pegá-la.

_Só puxar. Só puxar._

E ele puxou. De uma vez.

Porém, não foi só ela quem veio com seus dedos. As entranhas de Goro vieram junto, praticamente o desmantelando em suas mãos. Segurou firmemente a pequena concha — miúda, miúda, _brilhosa_ , parecendo o arco-íris. As tripas foram escorregando por ela e, ele percebeu, eram as artérias de seu coração.

O sangue escorria por seus dedos, pelo buraco no peito de Goro. Olhou para seu rosto, os olhos opacos. _Assistiu_ como o coração dele parou de bater, os órgãos dando espasmos, parando lentamente conforme o sangue ia faltando a cada um deles.

— Oe... — Ren chamou, soluçando, não enxergando mais nada devido as lágrimas agora. — Você... não mentiu, não é? Você não me fez... te... te...

Ele não conseguia mais falar. Não _podia_ ser mentira. Ele não havia se preparado à toa. Ele ficou noites e noites sem dormir para aquilo. Não podia...

Ren encostou a testa contra a da sereia, chorando sem controle, a conchinha ainda firme em seus dedos. No fim, tudo, _tudo_ se resumia aquilo: uma concha tão pequena que, se ele não tivesse cuidado, ela quebraria. E nada mais além daquilo.

De que valeu, então, tudo o que ele pensou? O que ele nutriu? O que ele se encantou...

— Goro...

De repente, um som bizarro. Ele olhou para a barriga, inchada. Ela inchou mais e mais, praticamente levantando o corpo da sereia, como se algo fosse sair dali. Antes que Ren pudesse _piscar_ , saiu: em uma bola de gosma, tripas e um líquido pegajoso.

— O, o...

Percebeu quando a... _pessoa_ que havia acabado de sair dali de dentro sacudiru a cabeça, os cabelos grudados pelo líquido pegajoso. Ele estalou os ombros, movendo as mãos, esticando as pernas, tamborilando os dedos dos pés.

— Ah, que nojo. — Aquela voz... seria... — É por isso que minha mãe falava virar humano era asqueroso.

— Goro?! — A criança virou-se, os olhos carmesim assustados, piscando descontroladamente. — Goro, Goro!

— É, sim, sou eu, por quêêêê–?! — Ren agarrou-o, levantando-o do chão, prendendo-o contra o peito. — Ah, para com isso! Eu disse que daria certo, não disse?! — Goro deu alguns tapas em suas costas. — Me solta!

— Mas você morreu! Nos meus braços! Ali! — Ele quis apontar para o corpo da sereia, mas ele já estava se decompondo, virando pó em uma velocidade impressionante. — Ah...

— Você acha que magia funciona como? — Sentiu os braços pequenos passarem por seu pescoço, um beijo ser depositado em sua têmpora. — Não sei que merda vocês humanos espalham, mas ela é muito mais asquerosa do que você imagina.

— Eu... — Ren fungou, esfregando os olhos, limpando as lágrimas. Sentiu a lente sair do lugar dentro do olho, tentando ajeitá-la. Deu certo, pelo menos. — Percebi.

— Preste atenção. — Goro sentou-se em seus joelhos, pegando a mão onde estava a conchinha. — Isso agora é tudo o que me mantém vivo. Um arranhão nela e eu posso desaparecer como pó. Entendeu? — Ren acenou agressivamente, parecendo desesperado. — É... sua responsabilidade. Cuidar da minha vida. Eu sou seu da mesma forma que você é meu. — Ele passou a mão pelo peito de Ren, onde há uma semana havia deixado uma marca.

— Essa... aparência...

— Foi o que eu consegui canalizar em uma semana. — Goro deu de ombros. — Em um mês eu devo estar do tamanho normal. — Sentiu Ren passar a mão por seus cabelos, tão longos que iam até a cintura. — Talvez eu tenha de cortar isso, também. Não foi planejado.

— Tudo bem. Nos ajeitamos com o tempo. — Ren beijou o topo de sua testa, carinhoso.

Lentamente, ele pegou Goro no colo. A peixeira, deixou que o mar levasse. Quando encontrou sua bolsa de novo, pegou uma toalha e enrolou-a em Goro, antes de voltar ao seu apartamento.

O pequeno, aconchegante, apartamento.

* * *

Havia uma coisa da qual Goro havia mentido. Que ele ficaria do tamanho normal em um mês.

Ou isso ou Ren _não percebeu_ que ele era mais alto quando o conheceu. Talvez porque sempre estivesse sentado.

Não que Ren se importasse muito de todo modo. Principalmente quando eles estavam jogados no pufê de saco, Goro perfeitamente ajeitado com a cabeça encostada em seu queixo. Não costumava ser muito grudento, mas era inevitável. Apertou mais o corpo de Goro contra o seu.

— Ah! Eu não acredito. — Ele exasperou, socando o livro na cara de Ren. — Você queria que eu criasse pernas como isso aqui? Que ultraje!

— Ué, eu cresci vendo sereias assim. O que eu posso fazer?

— Parar de se iludir. É um bom começo pra deixar de ser burro.

— Não posso, eu amo você. — Goro se remexeu com o comentário e Ren _sabia_ que ele estava envergonhado. Era interessante como ele ficava rubro fácil. Beijou os cabelos caramelos, deixando que ele se acomodasse mais. — Goro...

— Não é justo você me pegar desprevenido assim. — Ele virou-se no colo de Ren, o livro sendo esquecido no chão. Começou a cutucar o potinho que ele usava no pescoço, a conchinha arco-íris dentro dele. — Foi uma boa ideia colocá-la num potinho.

— Sim. Seria melhor se ela ficasse com você, na real. — Ouviu um murmurar e já sabia que Goro era contra a ideia. — Tá bom, tá bom.

— E sua ex-namorada? Tudo bem com ela?

— Sim. Ela já estava com outra pessoa também, aparentemente. Não que eu me importe muito. — Goro foi subindo mais, jogando o peso do corpo contra o de Ren. Ele riu, desacreditado. — Qualquer hora eu apresento vocês. Ela é bem linha dura, mas acho que vocês se dariam bem.

— Hmm, hmm... — Ele desenhava a linha de seu maxilar com a ponta dos dedos. — Ren, você disse que tinha algo pra me mostrar depois de um mês. E eu estou curioso.

— Está, é? — Ren abaixou o rosto, esfregando o nariz com o dele. — Hmm... sabe a cama? — Percebeu Goro olhar de soslaio para ela, a curiosidade mais presente nas íris carmesim. — Então... a gente vai usar ela para eu te mostrar como humanos acasalam. O que acha?

— Hee... E humanos também _cantam_ quando acasalam?

— Não, mas... produzem sons muito, _muito_ bons. — Ele beijou os lábios de Goro, delicado, mas com uma pitada sutil de libido. — E eu quero ouvir cada um deles da sua boca.

— _Da minha?!_

— Da sua...

Goro queria protestar. Ele queria _mesmo_. Mas o beijo de Ren era muito sedutor. A forma como ele o levou para a cama, também. E a sensação dos lençóis contra a sua pele, do corpo de Ren contra o seu, dos toques em absolutamente toda a sua pele — tudo era tão bom, tão novo, tão encantador, que ele desistiu.

No fim, a única coisa que restou foi saber o quanto do mundo cabe em uma concha — ou quanto de uma concha é necessário para saber o mundo. Já que o deles se resumia um ao outro e nada mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Preciso nem dizer que o Goro estava lendo "A pequena sereia", né? O da disney, não o conto original. Me perdoem KKKKKKKKK


End file.
